As it is known by technicians on the art, hermetic compressor comprises electromechanical devices capable of compress a work fluid by successive alteration of the internal volume of a compression chamber. Hermetic compressors are mainly applied in cooling systems.
This successive alteration of volume is carried out, in reciprocating hermetic compressors, by means of a compression mechanism fundamentally integrated by a piston-cylinder set, in which said piston is capable of be reciprocating displaced, on axial direction, inside the cylinder, altering the volume of it. It should be noted that said compression mechanism is enclosed inside the hermetic housing of the compressor.
Due to piston reciprocating movement, it can be stated that a reciprocating hermetic compressor operates in suction and exhaust reciprocating cycles of the work fluid.
Among the multiple functional variables existing in hermetic compressors, and in view of the scope of the present application, there are discussed two of these functional variables.
The first functional variable discussed refers to the temperature of the work fluid sucked by the compression mechanism, in which as higher the temperature of this fluid, lower will be the yield of the compressor. This functional variable is also broadly known by technicians on the art, besides being broadly described by technical specialized literature.
The current state of the art comprises multiple solutions especially for optimizing the first functional variable, this is, especially for cooling the work fluid temperature sucked by the compression mechanism. Document BRPI1100416, for example, describes the application of a pre evaporator inside the hermetic house of the compressor whose main objective is reducing the compression mechanism temperature, or still, the work fluid temperature sucked by the compression mechanism.
The second functional variable now approached refers to the noise level generated during hermetic compressor operation, noise that can come from different sources. The reciprocating between suction and exhaust cycles itself, during the compressor operation, is characterized by generating vibrations and pulsing noises extremely undesired.
The current state of the art comprises multiple solutions especially for optimizing the second functional variable, this is, especially for attenuation of the pulsing noise generated by the suction and exhaust cycles, and smog the solutions already known, it is highlighted the one known with suction acoustic filter. Suction acoustic filters are broadly known by technicians on the art, beyond being broadly described in specific technical literature. Generally, a suction acoustic filter comprises a chamber that, disposed in some part of the suction line, defines a broad volume (related to the volume of the suction line part) capable of minimizing the pulsing effects referred to the reciprocating between the suction cycles. Such functional principle is broadly known and applied in reciprocating hermetic compressors. Although the functional principle of a suction acoustic filter is invariable, the constructive possibilities and the assembling possibilities are wide. Embodiments are known of sealed suction acoustic filters (applied on hermetic or direct suction lines), and non-sealed suction acoustic filters (applied in equalized or indirect suction lines, and also applied on semi direct suction lines).
Different models of suction acoustic filters, with different purposes, are illustrated on FIGS. 1, 2 and 3.
The suction acoustic filter schematically illustrated on FIG. 1 is about a usual embodiment pertaining to the current state of the art. Such acoustic filter is totally integrated by a pre chamber A and a main chamber B. Said pre chamber A comprises a fluid inlet area A1 and a fluid outlet area A2, while main chamber B comprises a fluid inlet tubing B1 and a fluid outlet tubing B2. As illustrated, the fluid outlet area A2 of pre chamber A and the beginning of the fluid inlet tubing B1 of main chamber B confuses between them, this is because both are fluidly connected. Generally, said pre chamber A has just the function of fluid confinement, while main chamber B has the function of pulsing attenuation. Thus, is possible to say that suction acoustic filter schematically illustrated on FIG. 1 do not comprises any feature, characteristic or implement for optimizing the functional variable related to the work fluid temperature sucked by the compression mechanism.
The suction acoustic filter illustrated on FIG. 2 is about the suction acoustic filter described on document JP2001055976, where it is described a suction acoustic filter defined by an inlet C1, an internal volume C2 and an outlet C3, being such acoustic filter specially cooperating with an extensor D coming from the suction passer. One of the main ideas foreseen on document JP2001055976 is that the suction acoustic filter gets (be fed) work fluid free from eventual turbulences existing on the environment defined inside the hermetic housing of the compressor. It is also not said any feature, aspect or implement to optimizing the functional variable related to the work fluid temperature sucked by the compression mechanism.
The suction acoustic filter illustrated on FIG. 3 is about the suction acoustic filter described on document KR20020027794, where it is described a suction acoustic filter defined by a nozzle F1, an inlet pipe F4, an internal volume F2 and an outlet F3, being the nozzle F1 convergent, this is, with the inlet area greater than the outlet area.
Beyond the examples listed above, and having in mind the current understandings, it is known that the current state of the art lacks of a unified solution that, implemented in suction acoustic filters, be the optimization of the two functional variables before explained. It is based on this scenario that arises the invention in question.
Objectives of the Invention
Therefore, it is one of the objectives of the invention in question reveal a suction acoustic filter that, including a different nozzle, makes possible the suction and trapping of the work fluid on a temperature lower than the temperature of the work fluid existing on the internal environment of the hermetic housing, reaching the main majority of the observed benefits in systems capable of cooling the temperature of the work fluid sucked by compression mechanism. It is also one of the objectives of the invention in question that the suction acoustic filter including a nozzle reaches maximum optimization when related to pulsing noise attenuation generated by suction and exhaust cycles.
Additionally, it is one of the objectives of the invention in question reveal a suction line including a suction acoustic filter (including a nozzle) capable of optimizing the functioning of the hermetic compressor and, specially, capable of optimizing the efficiency of the hermetic compressor from the temperature reduction of the work fluid sucked by the compression mechanism and the reduction of the noise generated by the reciprocation between suction and exhaust cycles.
In this context, it is one of the main objectives of the invention in question that these optimizations are reached simply and non-costly, without the need to include further devices and/or systems.